Luck Would Have It
by Fire The Canon
Summary: They ended up with the wrong group of people, but ending up there brought them two beautiful little girls (who just happen to be witches themselves). What are the chances?


_**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Astronomy - Write about someone's life changing by a chance of fate)**_

_**Written for Prompts! Elimination Style Competition (Percy Weasley, broom cupboard, snow)**_

**Luck Would Have It**

"Percy! Percy, it's the adoption agency!"

Dropping what he was doing Percy Weasley hurried from his office to the living room where Audrey was on the phone to someone. Her eyes were wide with delight as she listened to every word the person on the other end was saying, nodding as they spoke to her.

She beamed at Percy who waited with anticipation to find out what was happening.

"Three days? Oh, I understand, of course. It's just…." Her face deflated slightly as she looked towards her husband. Percy shook his head, telling her whatever it was, it was okay. She swallowed. "Is it possible to call you back in a few hours?" she then asked. "Oh, yes, of course I know that, but… okay, yes, we'll be there in three days! Thank you very much. We are very grateful for this chance. Yes, and thank you very much for considering us. It means the world. Thank you… yes thank you, bye." Audrey placed down the phone and turned to Percy. Her expression was a mask.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"They… they found us a child," Audrey whispered.

Percy grinned, taking her into his arms. "That is wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Does the child have a name?"

Audrey shook her head, not appearing as excited as she should have been. They had been trying for a child for almost two years now with no luck. It had been heartbreaking and exhausting, and with adoption in the Muggle world at high demand, they had been on the waiting list for over six months already.

"It's not as simple as that," she said. "The child… it's an international adoption."

Percy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We need to meet with the adoption agency in Stockholm in three days."

"Sweden!" Percy exclaimed, and Audrey nodded. "I'll take the time off work immediately," he then said.

Audrey looked at him, surprise on her face. "Really?" she questioned. "I thought you needed to give at least two weeks' notice?"

Percy shrugged. "They'll understand," he said.

Audrey smiled. "So, we're going to Sweden?" she asked.

"If that's what it takes to get us a child, of course!" Percy gathered her in his arms, kissing her hard on the lips. In his excitement, he spun her around, beaming. "We're finally going to be parents!" he said, and Audrey nodded.

"Percy, there's one other thing," she said once he had set her down. "This child they have found us – a girl, two months old – she has a twenty-three month old sister."

Percy stopped. "They want us to adopt both?" he asked.

Audrey shook her head. "No, but they said although it is not a requirement, it would be a shame to separate the two of them. They're both so young, Percy. The poor girls were found by an abandoned building with nothing but the clothes they had on. They have been in the care of the local police for the past month, but they need a proper home, Percy."

Percy could only smile, kissing her once again. "This is more than we could ever hope for!" he exclaimed. "Two little girls! Just think, in a few short days we'll be parents!" He spun a laughing Audrey around again.

…

"You… you want a Muggle air-row-plane ticket?" The wizard at the Stockholm Portkey transportation centre looked at the two of them blankly.

"Yes, for two adults and two children – two months and two years old," Percy explained.

The wizard looked around, as if searching for the two children Percy spoke of.

"Can you organise it?" Percy questioned. "From Stockholm to London?"

The wizard shook his head, confused, but eventually nodded. "Y-yes… of course, Mr… Mr Weasley."

Percy nodded. "Thank you." He grabbed his wife's hand, their two bags, and left the centre, stepping out into the streets of the Swedish capital.

"Percy, can't we take the girls back… your way?" Audrey asked. "I mean, I can travel by that… key thing when I'm with you."

"Only because I am high up at the Ministry of Magic, my younger brother is an Auror, and my family name is well-respected in the wizarding world," Percy explained. "They allowed you this time because of the situation, but I do not see them allowing two little girls to come along with us."

"I see."

"It doesn't matter how we bring them home, dear," Percy continued. "As long as we do bring them home."

"I know. Oh, I can't wait to meet them. Who would abandon two beautiful little girls like that?"

Percy shrugged. "I can't answer that, but if it weren't for that, then we would not have this chance, would we?"

Audrey shook her head. "It's still awful to think of it in that way, though."

"I know."

…

The toddler hid behind the tall man, fearful eyes staring up at the two strangers in front of her. The woman beside them held the baby in her arms, who was fast asleep and oblivious to what was going on.

Audrey smiled, getting down to the child's level. "Hello," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

The girl only clutched the man tighter.

"They have been through a lot, obviously," the man, who had introduced himself as Greger Ljungstrand, said. "Has not spoken a word since we took her in a month ago. Does not have a known name, nor does her sister."

Audrey smiled at the child again, but didn't edge closer. This was obviously going to be a challenging situation, but she was ready. Those two little girls needed a home, and they could give it to them.

"Have you named them?" Percy wanted to know, but the man shook his head.

"To name is to become attached. Anyway, we will leave you with them for thirty minutes to get to know them. If all goes well, you can come back again tomorrow and in a few days, if it is still going well, we can talk."

Percy and Audrey both nodded, and the woman holding the baby passed her over to Percy, moving to stand in the corner of the room.

Greger had to force the child from him, and when she realised he was leaving, her eyes filled with tears. He spoke to her gently in Swedish, the girl wailed louder, and stood by the door when he closed it.

Audrey moved closer to her, wishing she knew a word of Swedish to communicate.

"It's okay," she tried soothing. The girl moved away, terrified.

Percy, on the other hand, was having a greater success with the baby. She had not stirred since he had started holding her, and leaving the toddler for a moment, Audrey moved to where he stood.

"She's perfect," he mumbled.

Audrey smiled. "She's beautiful. They both are. And she," she indicated to the toddler, "is terrified, the poor thing."

Percy watched the other girl for a moment, and then slowly approached her, smiling. Surprisingly, she allowed him to get closer than she had ever allowed Audrey. Her eyes watched him for some time before drifting towards the child in his arms. She pointed.

"Your sister?" Percy asked.

The girl didn't say anything, just looked at Percy. Percy indicated for her to join him, and even more surprisingly, she obliged, coming to her sister.

"From the day we found them, she has been more responsive to men."

Audrey jumped, almost forgetting there was a woman still in the room with them.

"We can only assume it has something to do with what occurred before then."

Audrey nodded, understanding. It would be more difficult for her to bond with the girl than it would be for Percy.

"We'll try our hardest to make this work," she promised. "No matter how long it takes."

The woman smiled, nodding. "That's what we like to hear," she said. "And it is lucky we came across your file, too. We normally do not consider international adoptions when a child as old as she is, is involved. But, there have been some issues with trying to have the girls adopted. We were looking at a Scandinavian adoption, but your file had become mixed with that of other couples."

Audrey and Percy shared a look.

"Spend some more time with them," the woman continued as if she had said nothing else. She smiled, and then returned to her place in the corner.

…

"We have had great difficulty trying to organise an adoption for the girls." They were seated in front of Greger's desk, paperwork in hand and the two children ready to leave for England. They were so close.

"They are such beautiful girls, though," Audrey said.

Greger nodded. "We have contacted so many couples, and they have been interested, but after one day spent with them, they have said no." He sighed, leaning back on his desk chair.

"Well, we are here, and we could not think of anything more wonderful than giving two little girls a home and a family," Audrey said.

Greger nodded again, tapping a pen on his desk as he considered what to say next. Audrey and Percy shared a look.

"Is there anything we should know?" Audrey questioned. "If it is an illness, or a genetic disorder, that's okay. We don't care."

Greger shook his head, sighing. "No, no, nothing like that," he said. "At first we thought the idea of adopting two was not what the couples wanted, but that was not the reason at all. It was –" He hesitated, and Percy and Audrey waited nervously. "The elder one, she… when she is upset, weird things around her happen."

"Weird? How so?" Percy was sitting a little straighter now, listening carefully.

Greger hesitated again. "Please do not think I am insane when I say this, but I was with her just the other day and I had this very pen on my desk." He held it up. "I looked away for one moment, and she was sitting over in the corner of my office with some toys. When I turned back, she had the pen in her hands. I looked away for just a second. I cannot imagine a child her age managing to grab a pen off my tall desk and returning to her spot a few good feet away so quickly."

Percy glanced to Audrey, and she knew he was thinking the same thing as her. What were the chances?

"We are ready to take them home," Percy said, and he got to his feet. "We have also discussed names for the girls, and we feel that Molly and Lucy would suit them."

Greger smiled. "What wonderful names," he agreed. "You will be with your children in just a few short moments." He smiled at them, and then left the room, leaving Audrey and Percy alone.

"That pen incident," Audrey began. "Do you think –"

"There's no other explanation," Percy interrupted, beaming. "And it may explain why they were abandoned, too. For Muggle parents having a child at such a young age displaying magic…."

"If that's what it is."

"We are the perfect home for them, Audrey!" Percy beamed. "To grow up in a home where they can learn about magic from a young age, and realise that what they can do is not strange… it's perfect! Our files got mixed up for a reason! We were meant to take them home."

Audrey smiled as her husband once again picked her up and spun her around.

…

A thick layer of snow had covered the ground when they arrived home. After spending two whole weeks in Sweden, getting to know the girls, it felt good to finally be somewhere familiar.

In those two weeks Percy had quickly rushed home as a means of preparing for their new daughters. Audrey had not yet seen their bedroom, but when he opened it her jaw almost hit the floor.

"You did all this in a day?" she questioned, looking around. The room was painted in a pale pink that perfectly suited two little girls. In one corner was a brand new cot for baby Lucy, and the other a bed for Molly. Percy had chosen matching bed spreads and colours, and had managed to get enough toys fit for five children.

"I had some help from George, Ron and Harry," he confessed. "But a little magic and four people helped to get it up and running."

"It's perfect!" Audrey exclaimed. She set Molly on the ground in front of the toys, who was looking just as bewildered as she was. Even in the two weeks they had spent together, Molly was still shy of her. She allowed her to hold her, but that was it. Talking was still not permitted.

"Can you believe this is finally happening?" Percy asked, stroking the cheek of their brand new baby daughter. "We're parents."

"And to two beautiful little girls," Audrey added, beaming.

Molly had started playing with a dollhouse on the floor. They both smiled at her.

"And we can send them to Hogwarts," Percy continued. He looked to Lucy. "Well, one of them, at least."

"And normal school, too," Audrey insisted. "But, let's not talk about that right now." She pressed her lips to the top of Molly's head, who jumped, but didn't move. "Right now, let's enjoy our first night with our new family."

Percy kissed her temple.

…

"Oh, Percy, what a wonderful gift to receive just before Christmas!" Molly Weasley almost snatched Lucy from her father's arms as she smothered the child with kisses and affection. They had debated whether it would be a good idea to take the girls to the Burrow for Christmas lunch, given Molly's nerves, but decided it would be a good idea to introduce her to the rest of the family.

Almost immediately, she was held captive by little James, who was only a few months younger than her.

James, who much preferred to go head first into things, even at such a young age, barrelled into her, earning a scolding from Ginny.

Molly ran to stand behind Percy.

Two weeks they had had their girls for, and although they were both exhausted, the reward of having them in their lives now overwrote all of it. It hadn't taken long for them to fall in love, and despite it not going as Audrey had imagined (the fact that there had been no initial bonding between her and Molly) she was determined to make it work. She knew she had to provide her eldest daughter with the love and care she would give any child, and soon little Molly would begin to trust her.

"James!" Ginny said, grabbing his arm to pull him back. "James, you need to be gentle." She got down to his level and spun him around so he was looking at her. "This is Molly, James. Your new cousin."

It was obvious James was not listening to her, for he struggled out of her hold and ran over to a terrified Molly.

"James!" Ginny said.

Audrey smiled, grabbing her nephew before he could reach her daughter. She lifted him up as he struggled out of her grip. "James," she said. "James, you can talk to her, but you have to be very quiet and gentle."

James looked at her, clearly not understanding.

Audrey squatted down to where Molly was, James still in her arms. "Molly," she said calmly. "Do you want to meet James?"

Molly didn't say anything, but that was normal. English was a foreign language to her, and she doubted she could understand. Her and Percy had been trying to learn some basic phrases of Swedish to try and communicate with her, but they had received no response yet. She tried anyway.

"_James, din kusin_." (James, your cousin).

Molly only looked at her, giving no sign she had understood.

James was still struggling in her arms, so she let him go, urging him to go back to Ginny, but of course, he went straight for Molly. Screaming in fright, she took off on little legs, James chasing after her. Ginny caught up to them both easily, but it didn't stop Molly from trying to open the door to a broom cupboard, despite being too little.

Audrey was quick behind them, gathering her daughter in her arms. Molly was shivering.

"Come here!" Ginny said angrily, grabbing James. She looked to Audrey. "I am so sorry. It's this time of year, and Christmas, and… sorry."

Audrey shook her head. "Don't be," she said, for she had seen James chase Rose, too, despite her not even being able to walk yet. She took her back to the living room where Molly senior was still gushing over her newest and youngest grandchild.

"Everything okay?" Percy asked, smiling at Molly in her arms.

Audrey nodded. "Perfectly," she promised him. She kissed her daughter's forehead, holding her close. For the first time ever, Molly let her without crying.

This had to definitely be the best Christmas they had ever had. Well, the best Christmas she had ever had, anyway.

She now had a family.

…

They didn't know the girls' exact birthday; they could only guess the month. January came around fairly quickly, and they knew that Molly had to be turning two at some stage. They made it the tenth, just to give her something to celebrate.

The toddler stared wide-eyed at all the presents in front of her, unsure what to do with them. They had not had time to give them a big Christmas, but come their birthdays and they had gone all out.

It was just the four of them, in their home, celebrating. Audrey had the camera out, snapping pictures of her little girl's surprised, yet delighted, face.

"Open them, Molly," she encouraged.

Percy went to help her, but a chubby hand pushed him away. She shook her head. "No," she said.

"No?" Percy questioned, and like Audrey, he seemed overjoyed to hear such a nasty word. They had had their daughters for a month now, and not once had they heard a sound other than crying from Molly.

Molly shook her head again, pushing Percy away. "No, Daddy," she said.

Percy beamed, looking at his wife. Audrey smiled at him. They had made progress already, when they had been told it could take months.

And just like he had done many times before, Percy swept her off her feet, spinning her around. But this time he included their daughters in the hug, too.

Things could only get better from here.

_**This is actually my head canon, and I'm so happy I finally got the chance to write it! I hope you really liked it, because I had a lot of fun writing it. **_

_**A few things: I Google Translated that little bit of Swedish I included, so I apologise if I got that wrong. I wasn't really sure how to write a Swedish accent, but from my experience, a lot of Scandinavian/West European people can speak relatively fluent English, so I went with that. **_

_**I hope you liked!**_


End file.
